1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved oil nozzle and, more specifically, to an oil nozzle which dispenses a desired amount of oil from a conventional plastic oil container into an engine oil receiving port without spillage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, motor oil for automobiles has been packaged in plastic bottles with threaded necks and cooperatively threaded resealable caps. The oil from these containers can be poured directly into the oil receiving port of the engine. Due to the awkward location of the oil receiving ports in most automobiles, oil often spills over the rest of the engine when poured directly from the bottle, creating undesirable waste and mess. Ordinary funnels are often used in attempt to alleviate this problem. However an ordinary funnel does not control the starting and stopping of the flow of oil into the port, so any funnel overflow further complicates the problems. Additionally, the user's hands must come in contact with the oil container neck, preventing the user from maintaining clean hands during the oil dispensing process.
Accordingly, there is a distinct need for an improved oil nozzle which eliminates the afore-mentioned problems associated with pouring oil from plastic bottles into the oil receiving ports of automobile engines.